Tuor
Tuor (PE 473 – ?) – człowiek z rodu Hadora, syn Huora i Ríany z Dor-lóminu. Biografia Młodość Tuor urodził się zimą Roku Lamentu po bitwie Nírnaeth Arnoediad (472 rok Pierwszej Ery). Jego matka, Ríana, urodziła go w puszczy Mithrimu, w siedzibach Sindarów . Poprosiła wtedy elfów o wychowanie jej syna, a sama powiedziała, że wyruszy na poszukiwanie Huora, jej męża i ojca Tuora. Annael, jeden z elfów powiedział, jej, że zginął w czasie bitwy, jednak Ríana tym prędzej wyruszyła. Przed odejściem przepowiedziała, że za jego sprawą wyniknie wielkie dobro dla elfów i ludzi. Udała się na pobojowisko Bitwy Nieprzeliczonych Łez, gdzie umarła z rozpaczy na kurhanie Haudh-en-Ndengin . Elfowie zadbali o wychowanie Tuora. Annael zastąpił mu ojca. Po pewnym czasie elfowie byli zmuszeni ukryć się w jakiniach Androth, z powodu zesłanych przez Morgotha Easterlingów. Tam Tuor dożył szesnastu lat, stał się silnym, odważnym i pięknym młodzieńcem. Elfowie nauczyli go władać mieczem, toporem i łukiem. Podczas tych nauk za każdym razem potęgowała się w nim chęć zemsty na orkach i Easterlingów za los jego ludu. Annael jednak powstrzymywał jego uczucia, tłumacząc, że nie uda się wypędzić sług Morgotha z północno-zachodnich krain i trzeba uciec na południe przez Bramę Noldorów. Innym razem Annael opowiadał Tuorowi o Turgonie. Jego osoba niezwykle poruszyła Tuora, który tamtego dnia postawił sobie za cel odnaleźć Gondolin. Niewola i banicja Podczas opuszczania siedziby w jaskiniach Androth, zanim zdołali oddalić się od wzgórz, zostali zauważeni i zaatakował ich liczny oddział Easterlingów i orków. Elfowie zostali rozgromieni, a Tuor bronił się toporem najdłużej. W końcu jednak został pojmany i zaprowadzony przed oblicze Lorgana, człowieka uzurpującego sobie prawo do władania całym Hithlumem jako wasal Morgotha. Easterling wiedział o pochodzeniu Tuora, dlatego tym okrutniej go traktował. Syn Huora znosił jednak wszystkie cierpienia z wytrzymałością i cierpliwością. Nie umarł też z wycieńczenia przez ciężką pracę, co spotkało niejednego innego niewolnika. Po trzech latach niewoli dostrzegł szansę ucieczki. Był już wtedy postawnym i dorosłym mężczyzną, szybszym od każdego Easterlinga. Dlatego, kiedy został wysłany do pracy w lesie, podczas niej zwrócił się przeciwko strażnikom i zabił ich, po czym uciekł. Był szukany długo przez sługi Lorgana i jego ogary, jednak z niepowodzeniem, bo wszystkie psy zostały podczas pobytu Tuora w niewoli oswojone przez niego. Po ucieczce wrócił do jaskiń Androth, gdzie przez cztery lata prowadził samotne życie banity. Stamtąd potrafił wyrządzać Easterlingom wiele szkód, a Lorgan wyznaczył wysoką cenę za jego głowę. Po jakimś czasie jego imię zaczęło budzić strach wśród Easterlingów, ponieważ często wyprawiał się na samotne wycieczki, podczas których zabijał wszystkich napotkanych sługów Morgotha. Jednak to nie chęć zemsty była przyczyną tych wypadów, tylko poszukiwania wspominanej przez Annaela Bramy Noldorów. Nie mógł jej jednak odnaleźć, o jej położeniu nic nie wiedzieli nawet elfowie, którzy wciąż mieszkali w górach Mithrim. O poniewierce Tuora dowiedział się Ulmo, jeden z Valarów, od Annaela i elfów, którzy zdołali uciec Easterlingom i orkom i dotarli do przystani Círdana. Wędrówka do Belegaeru thumb|Gelmir i Arminas wskazują drogę Tuorowi. Grafika autorstwa Teda Nasmitha. W 495 roku Pierwszej Ery, gdy Tuor siedział przy źródle niewielkiej rzeki bijącym nieopodal jego siedziby i grając na harfie, śpiewał elficką pieśń, rzeka zakipiała, a źródło się poszerzyło i zaczęło wypuszczać z hukiem silny, wylewający się z brzegów strumień wody. Tuor uznał to za znak, podążył więc za strumieniem. W ten sposób przebył góry Mithrim i przybył do Dor-lóminu. Następnie udał się na zachód, aż jego oczom ukazały się góry Ered Lómin. W trzecim dniu wędrówki Tuor stanął przed urwiskiem, w którym w wielkim otworze przypominającym bramę znikał strumień. Zrozpaczony Tuor uznał, że to koniec wędrówki, i przepełniony goryczą spędził noc, siedząc pomiędzy skałami. Nad ranem usłyszał jednak głosy. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył dwóch elfów brodzących w wodzie i wspinających się w górę. Zawołał ich, a ci przestraszeni dobyli mieczy i skoczyli ku niemu. Widząc jednak, że nie jest on wrogo nastawiony, podjęli rozmowę. Przedstawili się jako Gelmir i Arminas z ludu Finarfina. Tuor zapytał ich o drogę do Bramy Noldorów, a roześmiani elfowie oznajmili, że to ten tunel, którym właśnie się wspięli. Wskazali mu drogę, oświetlając ją lampami fëanorejskimi. Tam, u wejścia do Bramy, odbyli krótką rozmowę o Turgonie, a następnie pożegnali się. Tuor został sam pośród ciemności. Mężczyzna zebrał w sobie całą odwagę i przyciskając lewą rękę do ściany, ruszył po omacku naprzód. Z czasem jego wzrok przyzwyczajał się do ciemności, więc wędrówka była coraz łatwiejsza. Po jakimś czasie ujrzał wyjście z tunelu i światło zachodzącego słońca. Znalazł się z głębokim parowie, który potem nazwał Cirith Ninniach, a stóp jego południowej ściany dalej płynął strumień, wzdłuż którego Tuor kontynuował wędrówkę. Po trzech dniach podróży wąwóz zaczął się rozszerzać, a strumień, zasilany wieloma innymi, nabierać na sile. Tam Tuor spędził noc, a podczas niej usłyszał kilka razy dziwny głos. Z początku myślał, że to nocne ptaki, jednak potem wydawało mu się, że ten głos go wzywa. Nad ranem usłyszał ten głos tuż nad sobą i zobaczył trzy wielkie mewy. Podążył za ich lotem. By lepiej je śledzić, wspiął się na lewe zbocze, co uratowało go przed przypływem, który miał miejsce jakiś czas później. Zjawisko to przeraziło Tuora tak bardzo, że cofnął się od brzegu i skręcił na południe. Kilka dni wędrował pagórkowatym wybrzeżem Nevrastu. Dotarł do krańca Śródziemia i stanął nad urwistym brzegiem Belegaeru. Morskie powietrze rozbudziło w nim tęsknotę do morza, która towarzyszyła mu do końca życia. Tuor spędził w Nevraście wiele dni, aż przeminęła wiosna. Zawędrował nad jezioro Linaewen, jednak bagna uniemożliwiały mu dalszą wędrówkę w tym kierunku, dlatego zawrócił z powrotem nad morze. thumb|left|Tuor zbliżający się do Vinyamaru, autorstwa Teda Nasmitha. Pewnego dnia, gdy Tuor siedział nad morzem, zobaczył klucz siedmiu łabędzi lecących na południe. Mężczyzna uznał to za znak, więc podążył za nimi. Wędrówka trwała siedem dni, a Tuor zobaczył wtedy kraniec gór Ered Wethrin i górę Taras. Na jej szczycie ujrzał opuszczony zamek Vinyamar. U schyłku dnia dotarł do niego. Wiatr hulający po pustych komnatach przestraszył go, jednak wtedy zobaczył te same siedem łabędzi, które wcześniej wskazywały mu drogę. Teraz przysiadły na najwyższym tarasie nad zachodnią bramą i łopotały tam skrzydłami, nakłaniając Tuora do wejścia. Mężczyzna wspiął się zatem po szerokich schodach i wszedł do ogromnej sali tronowej. Na jej końcu zobaczył wysoki tron i udał się w jego kierunku. Na ścianie za nim wisiała srebrzysta kolczuga, hełm, miecz i podłużna tarcza zwężająca się ku dołowi, z godłem białego skrzydła łabędziego na niebieskim tle. Tuor przywdział ten ekwipunek, zostawiony tam przez Turgona kilkaset lat wcześniej. W tym ubraniu wyszedł z pałacu, a wyglądał tak wspaniale, że nawet łabędzie oddawały mu część, wyrywając ze swoich skrzydeł po jednym piórze i ofiarowując mu je, a Tuor zatknął ich siedem na swoim hełmie. Potem Tuor poczuł, że coś go wzywa na brzeg morza, toteż udał tam się. Gdy stanął nad brzegiem, wielka fala zaczęła się zbliżać ku niemu, jednak ten nie cofnął się. Tuż przed nim opadła, a z piany wyłoniła się majestatyczna postać Ulma. thumb|Ulmo i Tuor, autor - Grzegorz Wlazło Blask jego oczu i głęboki głos przeraziły Tuora, który rzucił się ze strachu na piasek. Valar powiedział mu jednak żeby się nie bał, i że wyznaczył go jako wykonawcę jego zamysłów. Noldorowie z Nargothrondu pogardzili ostrzeżeniami Ulma, które zanieśli tam Gelmir i Arminas, co później doprowadziło do upadku tego miasta. Z tego powodu Tuor miał spotkać się z Turgonem i przekazać mu słowa, które Ulmo sam włoży mu w usta, kiedy już do tego dojdzie. By chronić Tuora, Valar podarował mu wielki szary płaszcz, który miał go ukrywać przed oczyma nieprzyjaciół. Następnie opowiedział mu o Valinorze, wygnaniu Noldorów, oraz Klątwie Mandosa, i że zbliża się chwila jej spełnienia. Zanim opuścił mężczyznę, oznajmił mu jeszcze, że ocali od sztormu jednego elfa, który posłuży mu za przewodnika w drodze do Gondolinu. Wędrówka do Gondolinu Zaraz po zniknięciu Ulma rozpętała się straszliwa burza, a Tuorowi ledwie udało się uciec przed sztormem i schronić w zamku. Na tronie Turgona przeczekał całą noc. Obudził się o świcie. Zobaczył, że sala była wypełniona ptactwem morskim, które schroniło się tam przed burzą, a kiedy wyszedł, na najniższym tarasie ujrzał przemoczonego elfa opierającego się o mur. Tuor zawołał do niego, wypowiadając jego imię – Voronwë, które dzięki Ulmowi znał od razu. Noldor odwrócił się i przez chwilę obserwowali się w milczeniu. Wtedy podjęli rozmowę, w której przestawili się, a Tuor opowiedział Voronwëmu o jego misji. Elf zgodził się mu przewodzić podczas wędrówki. Przed ruszeniem w drogę Tuor zabrał jeszcze ze sobą mały łuk i strzały, a włócznię pozostawił na znak, że odwiedził to miejsce. Wyruszyli przed południem. Zeszli z góry Taras od zachodu, a następnie skręcili ku zachodowi, wędrując w cieniu Ered Wethrin. Wędrowali po zmroku, ponieważ ta kraina była pełna sług Morgotha, którzy wypędzili stamtąd elfów. Na postojach kryli się w jaskiniach i kotlinach, a wtedy rozmawiali o wojnie i opowiadali o swoich przeżyciach. Voronwë jednak unikał wyjawiania Tuorowi informacji na temat Gondolinu. Wędrowali bezdrożami, aż zaskoczyła ich zima, która nadciągnęła wcześnie. Wydłużyło to znacznie czas ich podróży. Z trudem doszli do źródła Narogu, gdzie z przerażeniem zobaczyli spustoszone okolice jeziora Ivrin. Zobaczyli wielkie ślady pazurzastych łap, a Voronwë powiedział Tuorowi, że to dzieło smoka Glaurunga. Chwilę potem zza drzew wyszedł mężczyzna, który wydał okrzyk rozpaczy na widok splugawionego jeziora i wołał imię Finduilas. Zaraz po tym pobiegł szybko na północ. Był to Túrin Turambar, jednak ani on ani Tuor, nie byli świadomi tego, że właśnie spotkali swojego kuzyna, tak samo, jak nie wiedzieli, co wydarzyło się na południu. Po tym spotkaniu wędrowcy ruszyli dalej. Zima robiła się coraz ostrzejsza, a mężczyźni cierpieli prawdziwe katusze z powodu mrozu. thumb|left|Turo i Voronwe podążają do Gondolinu (graf. Kip Rasmussen)Kiedy przekroczyli trzy odnogi Teiglinu oraz Malduinę, skręcili na południe, zostawiając za sobą góry Ered Wethrin. Im dalej szli w tym kierunku, tym mniej było śniegu, więc mogli przyśpieszyć wędrówkę. Gdy doszli do starego gościńca biegnącego z Minas Tirith do Nargothrondu, napotkali oddział orków stacjonujący na środku drogi. Tuor chciał ich zaatakować, by ogrzać się przy ogniu, mówiąc też, że nawet mięso orków będzie dla niego odpowiednią strawą, jednak Voronwë go powstrzymał, mówiąc, że na horyzoncie widzi światła wielu innych ognisk, i hałas sprowadzi na nich więcej przeciwników. By bezpiecznie iść dalej, Tuor objął elfa swoim płaszczem, otrzymanym od Ulma. Wędrowali w ten sposób po drodze jakiś czas, aż zeszli z niej w krzaki, skręcając na wschód. W tej samej chwili usłyszeli okrzyki orków, granie rogów i odgłosy biegania. Tuor podczas niewoli nauczył się rozumieć mowę orków na tyle, by teraz zrozumieć, że ich wywęszyli, ale nie zobaczyli. Mimo to nie spanikowali, tylko dalej spokojnie schodzili z drogi. Ukryli się w jamie otwierającej się pod wielkim głazem, i tam słuchali oddalających się głosów orków. Przeczekali tam też całą noc, a o świcie Voronwë zbudził Tuora. W różowym porannym świetle zobaczyli Góry Okrężne, na co Voronwë zareagował radością. Rozpoczęli wędrówkę ku brodowi Brithiach na Sirionnie. Kiedy się do niego zbliżyli, Voronwë zawahał się przez chwilę, jednak gdy zobaczył krążące po niebie Wielkie Orły, poczuł się bezpieczniej i ruszyli dalej. Przeprawili się przez bród i wkroczyli w jar Suchej Rzeki. Wędrowali nim do końca dnia, a noc spędzili w płytkiej jaskini. Następnego poranka ruszyli dalej, aż dotarli do stóp pionowo wyrastającej góry. Przeczołgali się pod ciernistą roślinnością, która rosła przed urwiskiem, a potem wkroczyli do tunelu. Po jakimś czasie wędrówki w nim, zostali schwytani przez strażników pod wodzą Elemmakila. Elf już zamierzał zaprowadzić Tuora przed oblicze Straży Gondolinu, gdzie zostałby zabity lub uwięziony, ponieważ znał drogę do Ukrytego Królestwa, jednal Tuor wyjawił mu, że posłał go Ulmo, z wiadomością dla króla Turgona. Wtedy kazał im iść za nim. Poprowadził ich przez rozpadlinę Orfalch Echor i jej siedem bram: Drewnianą, Kamienna. Tam głodni podróżnicy otrzymali jedzenie i wino, po czym kontynuowali wędrówkę. Minęli pozostałe pięć bram: Bramę z Brązu, Bramę Splątanego Żelaza, Piątą Bramę ze srebra i marmuru, Złotą Bramę, oraz Bramę ze stali i kryształu. Tam przywitał ich Ecthelion. Wtedy Tuor zrzucił swój płaszcz, a elfowie zobaczyli uzbrojenie, które Ulmo kazał przed wiekami zostawić w Vinyamarze Turgonowi, dzięki czemu nabrali pewności, że człowiek jest jego posłańcem. Z wież Stalowej Bramy zagrały trąby, a odpowiedziały im z daleka głos trąb z miasta. Tuor otrzymał szarego konia, i konno został zaprowadzony do Gondolinu. Tuor w Gondolinie Tuor przejechał konno przez dolinę Tumladen, przekroczył bramę i po szerokich schodach został zaprowadzony do Królewskiej Wieży, przed oblicze Turgona. Wtedy Tuor zaczął wypowiadać słowa, które Ulmo sam wkładał mu w usta, a przez to wszyscy zgromadzeni zdumieli się, że mówi to śmiertelny człowiek. Valar, za pośrednictwem mężczyzny ostrzegł Tugona o zbliżającym się wypełnieniu Wyroku Mandosa oraz polecił mu, by razem ze swoim ludem opuścił Gondolin i ruszył z biegiem Sirionu ku morzu. Mimo że ostrzeżenie zaniepokoiło Turgona, odrzucił on to wezwanie, ponieważ po bitwie Nírnaeth Arnoediad poprzysiągł, że nie będzie się więcej mieszał w sprawy świata zewnętrznego. Po siedmiu latach życia w Gondolinie, Tuor zdobył szacunek jego mieszkańców, poznał ich dzieje i mądrość. Co najważniejsze, zdobył serce królewny Idril, córki Turgona, a władca nie odmówił mu, kiedy poprosił o jej rękę. Ich związek został zawarty w 502 PE w Pałacu Ślubów na Gar Ainion. Wyprawiono wspaniałe przyjęcie, cały lud się radował. Jednym elfem wrogo nastawionym do Tuora był Maeglin, siostrzeniec króla. Chciał on zdobyć Idril dla siebie, a zazdrość wywołała wielką nienawiść do niego. Rok później narodził się syn Tuora i Idril – Eärendil (narodziny w 504PE, ale lata życia dzieci elfów liczą się od poczęcia w 503). Mijały szczęśliwe dni, jednak nikt nie wiedział, że Morgoth dowiedział się o regionie położenia Gondolinu, dzięki Húrinowi, który wzywał Turgona u podnóży Gór Okrężnych. Ponadto, w ręce Czarnego Władcy dostał się Maeglin. Został on schwytany przez orków podczas jednej ze swoich wypraw górniczych i zawleczony do Angbandu. Tam, pod groźbą okrutnych tortur wyjawił dokładne położenie Gondolinu. thumb|left|Upadek Gondolinu – John Howe. Dzięki temu, w 510 PE roku na Ukryte Królestwo ruszyła armia Morgotha. Dokonało się wydarzenie zwane Upadkiem Gondolinu. Poległ król Turgon, a także Ecthelion, walcząc z Gothmogiem, wodzem Balrogów. Tuor zamierzał wyprowadzić Idril i Eärendila z miasta, zanim wtargnęły do niego siły nieprzyjaciela, zostali jednak porwani przez Maeglina. Stoczył z nim walkę na murach grodu. W końcu go pokonał i zabił, a ciało elfa spadło w płomienie szalejące na dole. Tuor i Idril zebrali tyłu niedobitków, ilu zdołali, po czym uciekli tajną drogą, którą przygotować kazała wcześniej Idril (córka Turgona już wcześniej wyczuwała zdradę Maeglina). Podczas ucieczki zostali zaatakowani przez grupę orków pod wodzą Balroga. Demona pokonał elf Glorfindel, sam jednak runął razem z nim w przepaść. Orkowie zostali zabici przez Thorondora, a uciekinierzy przeprawili się przez góry i uciekli na południe, do krainy Nan-tathren. Tam uchodźcy odpoczęli jakiś czas, opatrzyli rany i opłakiwali Gondolin i elfów tam zabitych. Ułożyli wiele pieśni, w tym Tuor, dla swojego syna Eärendila, o spotkaniu z Ulmem. Potem lud opuścił Krainę Wierzb, i połączył się z uciekinierami z Doriathu przy Ujściu Sirionu. Ostatnie wieści o Tuorze Uchodźczy lud rozrastał się nad Ujściem Sirionu przez lata, a Tuor zaczął w końcu odczuwać brzemię starości. Obudziła się w nim dawno zaszczepiona tęsknota do morza, więc zbudował duży statek Eärráme, zabrał ze sobą Idril i razem pożeglowali na zachód, w stronę Amanu w 525 roku. Nie wrócili nigdy z tej wyprawy. Nieznane są ich dalsze losy, jednak w pieśniach śpiewano potem, że Tuor jako jedyny spośród ludzi został zaliczony pomiędzy Pierworodnych i włączony między Noldorów. Charakterystyka Tuor był wysoki i silny. Miał złociste włosy, tak jak większość przedstawicieli z rodu Hadora. Był jednocześnie bardzo odważny, a umiejętnościami i wiedzą dorównywał Eldarom. Drzewo genealogiczne Inne wersje legendarium W alternatywnej wersji historii Tuora, podczas wędrówki do Gondolinu razem z Voronwëm podróżnicy nie przekraczają Sirionu przez bród Brithiach, lecz nieco dalej na północ przez zamarzniętą część rzeki. Ciekawostki *Topór Tuora, Dramborleg, był przechowywany w Númenorze . Kategoria:Lud Hadora Kategoria:Postacie Pierwszej Ery Kategoria:Wzorowe artykuły Kategoria:Gondolindrimowie ar:تور de:Tuor en:Tuor es:Tuor fr:Tuor it:Tuor ru:Туор